


First Time Killer

by Internpup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Domestic Violence, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fugitives, Gen, Gun Violence, Half-Elves, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internpup/pseuds/Internpup
Summary: On the run from the Police, and with his partner seriously injured, Eric has to get supplies without drawing attention, but things go wildly wrong.





	First Time Killer

**Author's Note:**

> August Frost is a character who belongs to the lovely Wynter F. 
> 
> This is the same Eric from Incident at Nevada Base, ex nurse, but a different timeline than Late Night Choices.

Eric tried to keep his hands from shaking as he fumbled for the cash and pushed it across the counter. He hadnt realized until that moment that it had been six years since he'd handled cash. 

"Beautiful baby." The cashier commented. 

"I'm sorry?" Eric blinked, looking up, meeting their eyes for the first time. He looked away again when he saw the older man startle and examine him. It might just be the scars on his face, some recent, some old. It could be something more, and that made Eric nervous. 

"My grandson is about that age. Wonderful age." The hardware store employee smiled, taking the crumpled bills and cooing at the 8 month old in his carrier on Eric's chest. "We dont get many elves here." He observed. 

Eric froze for a moment, his arm tightening around his son wondering how the man knew, and then recalled taking down his baby's bunny rabbit hood to comfort him when he'd begun to fuss. The baby was hungry. Eric had used the last of the formula before he left the cabin. The eagle eyed cashier might have noticed his sons pointed ears.

Dont panic. Hes just making coversation, Eric told himself.

"No, I guess not." Eric replied Vaguely. "Do you know where theres a drug store?" 

"Yeah. Of course." He leaned forward to gesture out the front window. "Just head down Redland three blocks and it will be on your right." 

"Thanks." Eric said, nodding, jiggling the baby against his chest as he began to whine again. "Shhh little rabbit. Soon. I'll feed you soon baby." He whispered into the plush ears sewn to his hood. 

The cashier moved slowly, and Eric looked outside impatiently towards his vehicle. August was waiting in the cabin, suffering. Every moment wasted was another moment for something to go wrong. 

"Are you doing some carving?" The man asked, bagging the fine craft knives, fine wire, and varying sizes of tweezers and plyers Eric had purchased. 

"Sorry, Im in a hurry." Eric grabbed the bag from him when hed finally packed it, and walked out. He leaned on his cane as he hurried out. He paused for a moment when he reached the vehicle, glancing back to make sure he wasnt pursued. The coast clear, he braced a hand against the arch of the door and leaning his forehead against the cool metal, closing his eyes for a moment. He was exhausted. He'd driven through the night, stopping only to check his elven partner's bandage, keeping him alive, keeping him awake. He'd listened to August's strangled breathing all night in the darkness of the road. Every time he skipped a breath, Erics heart had stopped, and he'd held his own in panic, listening. 

The next breath had always come, but the swelling hadnt gone down. By dawn, August was worse. He was having an allergic reaction to something in the wound, and Eric would have to remove it. 

Eric's body ached, all their pain medication had gone to August. Erics injuries were far older. He could get through without it, but it wasnt easy to think when the pain was all that was keeping him awake. 

His baby whimpered softly. "Shh bunny rabbit. We're going." He whispered, and unblucked the sling, quickly putting the baby in his carseat. 

Bandages, antiseptic, something to boil water in.... Surely there was something back at the cabin, but it wouldnt be serile... Eric was creating a list in his mind of everything he needed as he carefully drove down Redlands. He was keeping to the speed limit, actually below it. Using the pedals with his bad leg was torturous, and the last thing he wanted was to slam on the breaks. He could perhaps have used his other leg, but having not been behind the wheel since August had kidnapped him, he felt safer with the familliar. 

He could think of it dispassionately now. August had kidnapped him, raped and tortured him. He'd damaged his ankle so badly that he still needed a cane five years later. He'd killed Eric's husband.... That one was still raw, and Eric pushed it out of his mind. 

What he had done didnt lessen how much Eric loved him. Eric could rationalize every blow. If he hadnt fought so hard, August wouldnt have had to hurt him. 

Eric could only think of August now. His lover needed him, and every moment of distraction was leaving him alone in the deserted cabin longer. 

The trip to the Drug Store went smoothly. Eric opened a box of baby cookies as soon as he left the store. His little rabbit could at least have something in his mouth until they got back to the cabin and he could find time to prepare a bottle sometime while attending to the baby's father. 

He was just pulling out of town, some of the tension easing as it seemed like nobody had recognised him, and the cash from the bug-out bag had stretched to what they needed. He'd felt like they attracted stares from everyone in town. A stranger here, a man with a baby, even with his face mainly hidden, his long hair tucked into his hood, and his child's ears covered, they stood out.

It was then that he spotted the blue and red lights flashing in his rearview, and the police car flipped its siren briefely, an order to pull over. Eric did so, even as he began to panic. He was suddenly acutely aware of the weight of the gun under his arm. The concealed harness was entirely hidden by his hoodie. It was August's, but the elf had shown him how to use it. Eric didnt have ID. He had no drivers' license. The car would be registered under August's name, if this one was registered at all.

He tried to conceal his panic as the officer came up slowly to the drivers side window. He rolled down the window in what he hoped was an obediant and calm way. 

At one point in his life, Eric would have talked his way out of this. He would have patted his pockets, searched his bags convincingly, apologised earnestly for forgetting his license, chatted with the officer about his kids, slid in a few relatable lies... 

But that was a different man. "Here, Ill get my license." Eric said, unzipping his hoodie and reaching inside. By the time the officer saw the gun, Eric was raising it to his face. He didnt hesitate to pull the trigger. 

Seconds later, the officer was on the ground, Eric dropped the gun into the passenger wheel well, his hands shaking now so much that he couldnt hope to get it back into the holster. He sped back onto the road. The baby was screaming now. 

"Its ok...Its going to be all right." Eric said unsteadily, talking to himself as much as to his son. "We're all going to be ok."


End file.
